


I choose you

by Fuck_yeah_michaelxGavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Love, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_yeah_michaelxGavin/pseuds/Fuck_yeah_michaelxGavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When you are nearing the end, when Michael starts to run, I suggest putting the song Killing Our Memories - Fable on. It goes well with the story</p>
    </blockquote>





	I choose you

**Author's Note:**

> When you are nearing the end, when Michael starts to run, I suggest putting the song Killing Our Memories - Fable on. It goes well with the story

It was another dull day at the office and it was really fucking hot in Austin right now. The Acheivment Hunter guys were just finishing a new lets play, when Lindsay walked in ready to go to lunch with her soon to be husband. Gavin had kept it a secret from every one but goeff, that he was starting to like Michael a little more then just Best friends. He tried not to stare with envy as Michael kissed Lindsays cheek and walked out together. Geoff looked over at gavin and saw his heart drop. He felt bad for the brit, but michael wasnt gay, and he was getting married soon and nothing was gonna stop michael from marring the girl of his dreams.

Gavin sighed after about 15 minutes into lunch, and he decided to go get food since his stomach wouldnt shut up. He walked to the kitchen, and Geoff followed him. “Hey bud you alright?” Geoff asked leaning on the counter while gavin scavenged for food.

“Yeah i guess so.” Gavin awnsered giving up on the food when he didnt see anything he wanted.

Geoff stood there for a moment before turning to leave and said “Im here if you need me buddy” and walked off. Gavin just staired at the gound miserably for a second before Michael walked in and patted him on the back as if saying “hey” Gavin looked up and his heart jumped. There he was. Gavin staired at michael as he kept walking an dissapeired around the corner. 

Lindsay wasnt oblivious like mihcael. She knew Gavin was starting to like him. She could see it the way he looked at michael. Its the same way she used to look at him when she first met him. She heart dropped. She loved michael, and was gonna marry him, but she felt bad to do this to gavin. She hated seeing him hurt, but she needed michael. 

One day, weeks later after Lindsay found out, she invited Gavin out for lunch and he hesitently agreed. The two friends left for lunch early. Geoff knoew exactly why she did it. She was gonna talk to him about Michael.

“Gavin....I know you like him.” Lindsay said getting straight to the point. Gavin swallowed and looked down. He knew this talk was gonna kill him.

“I can see the way you look at him. And it kills me to see you like this, but Michael and I are getting married Gavin. I love him and he loves me. He loves you too, but as his best friend. You will always be his best friend and be a apart of our lives. You will always be family to us both Gavin. We love you dearly. He doesnt know about this, and i wont tell him ok?” Lindasy said looking at Gavin sincerly, and Gavin kept him eyes down not making contact. He nodded his head slowly and Lindsay got up and kissed his cheek and thanked him for coming to lunch. She headed back to the office, and gavin waited a few minutes before doing the same. 

When Gavin walked back into the rt office, Geoff found him and pulled him aside when he saw the tears in gavins eyes. “Hey buddy every thing ok?” e asked crossing his arms and looking at gavin. Gavin shrugged but did say anything because he knew if he did, he wouldnt be able to hold his tears back any longer.  
Geoff gave him a alf smiled and hugged him. “Take the rest of the day off” Geoff told him right before we walked back into the small office they had. Gavin stood there for a moment before leaving out the front door. 

-Few days later-

“What do you mean he likes me?” Michael asked sitting next to Lindsay on their couch. Lindsay didnt wanna say anything to michael, since she promised Gavin, but michael could tell something was off and pushed it until Lindsay finally broke and told him everything. 

“As in he wants to be with you Michael. Ive already talked to him about it so you dont need to make a big scene to him ok? He already feels heart broken, I dont want him to hurt more” Lindsay sadi looking and Michael who looked Dumbfounded. Michael nodded furrowing his eye brows. 

“Gavins...gay?” He thought to himself. He definetly didnt see that coming.

The next few days at work were very awkward for the both of them. Michael couldnt stop thinking about gavin being in love with him, anf he could barly even look at gavin, and Gavin knew he found out and every time he would try and talk to michael, he would turn around and leave pretending he didnt hear what he said. Gavin had had enough.

“Michael i need to talk to you and dont turn around and pretend you didnt hear me because i know you did” Gavin said as he yet again watched mihcael turn and try to leave. Michael stopped. He sighed and turned around looking gavin in the eyes for the first time in days.  
“Ok fine.” Michael surrendered and followed gavin to the mens washroom.

“I know you know. And im sorry mihcael. I didnt plan on this. I know you love lindsay and im not going to ty and get between you guys. I know your going to get married and im not gonna try and stop you. But you wont even look at me anymore now that you know. Its like im not even here. Your ignoring me. I miss you. I miss what we were michael. Please stop pushing me out.” Gavin pleaded with Michael. 

“Im sorry Gavin. But this changes everything. I cant look at you the same anymore” Michael admitted. “Youll always be a part of this office, and we will always be partners, But this Mavin crap, Its gotta stop. I cant deal with it anymore.” Michael said not even looking at Gavin, whos eyes were starting to tear. “Im sorry. See you around” Michael said and with that, he left gavin in the bathroom alone, tears streaming down it face, unable to move.

After 20 minutes, Gavin finally walked out of the bathroom and took the rest of the day off.

As the days past, it got closer and closer to the wedding and Gavin got even more heart broken. He watched Michael and Lindsay laugh together and kiss, and it broke him even more. Gavin was still invited to the wedding, but was no longer the best man. He was just gonna be another face in the crowd and that killed gavin.

Without Gavin, Lindsay could tell Michael was turning into a different person. He lost his best frined after all, but he was acting...weird. He would pull up pictures of Gavin and just stare at them and smile sadly. He wrote letters to him but never sent them. Lindsay was confused, but tired not to think to much of it.

It was about 3 months after Michael had talked to gavin, and michael had started thinking. Gavin was his best frined. They did every thing together and he was always the adorable dumb brit. Michael was worried he liked Gavin back, but was just surpressing it. He didnt know what to do. 

One day he got an idea. He called gavin and invited him out for a drink and to talk. Gavin happily accepted. The two boys met at their favorite bar and ordered a drink. It was really awkward at first, but then the two started talking like old times. They laughed and roughed around like the boys they used to be.\

“I missed you michael” Gaivn said with a smile. 

“I mised you to buddy” Michael said staring at gavin. He waited a minute before grabbing Gavins hand and pulling him outside and into an ally. 

“What are we doing here michael?” Gavin asked looking aorund. He looked back at michael and mihcael pulled Gavin closer and kissed him. Gavin was stunned at first, but then kissed back. Little by little, the kiss got esculated. More tounge, pulling at each other, pushing one another against the wall, gasping for breath, then going straight back into the kiss. Finally, michael ended the kiss and Gavin just staired at him. 

“I had to know what it was like to be with you before i made my choice.” Michael said to Gavin. Gavin nodded.

“And..?”Gavin asked. He really didnt know if he wanted an awnser to that.

Michael shook his head. “Im sorry Gavin. I love Lindsay” Gavin nodded his head again trying to blink back tears. He said one thing before he ran off, “The biggest coward is someone who awkaens a love in someone, with no intention on loveing them” Then he turned and ran off, tears pouring down his face.   
Michael walked home and he felt like shit. Maybe that was a bad idea.

As the wedding came closer, Gavin sat around doing nothing more, and the knot in michaels stomach was getting bigger. He thought it was antural, so he ignored it.

Finally, the day of the wedding came. Everyone was crowding into the small building and taking their seats. Michael looked around. No Gavin. It looked like Gavin wasnt coming. Michael sighed and waited for the wedding to start. The piano played, and Michael saw Lindsay walking down the isel with a beautiful white dress on. He smiled, but something was off. It didnt have the effect it should. Lindsay stood across from him and took his hands and smiled. He smiled back, but it was really off. He couldnt get Gavin out of his head. 

They started to say the vows, but when it was michaels turn, he stopped and looked at Lindsay, and said “Lindsay, you are so beautiful, and your the woman of my dreams” he started. Lindsay knew exactly what was going on. “But Gavin is the love on my life” Michael ended. The crowed gasped and Lindsay still smiled. She pulled Michael into a kiss and whispered, “Go get him Michael”  
With that, mihcael ran down the aisel to look for gavin. Lindsay turned to the crowed and said “Theres free food over there, help your self, the groom is going to find is true love every one!” Lindsay was happy for michael, yeah she lost the love of her life, but Michael was happy, and that made her happy.

Michael ran out off the property. He knew where Gavin would be. Back where they had their best memories. Under a willow tree across town. Michael raced as fast as he could go across town to find gavin. 

When he finally got there, He could see Gavin. He ran towards him and called him name with a smile. Gavin turned around and saw Michael. It started to rain and when Michael got to Gavin, He was already soaked. 

“Michael your all wet! Where is Lindsay?” He asked curiously.

“At the wedding still. I love her, But i relized i love you more. What we have, its like nothing else. Your my best friend, and your also the one i want to be with forever. Gavin, I choose you. Will you be mine?” Michael asked grabbing his hand and looking at him with a smile. Gavin smiled and his eyes watered.

“Yes. Yes Michael.” Gavin awnsered and michael let a sigh of relief and kissed Gavin.

That was the start of a beautiful Relationship betweeen two best friends, and lovers

The End


End file.
